


You Do That

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff ends up listening to two sides of the same story while Michael and Gavin try to figure out their fucked up feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do That

“Really though, I just don’t get it! How can he not see it? Honestly, it’s not like I’m being bloody secretive about it, I’ve been practically telling him outright for the past 3 months! How the bloody hell can he not get the message yet Geoff! Geoff? GEOFF! Are you even listening to me?!”

“Yes Gavin, I’m listening to you.”

“Well, what do you think I should do about this!?”

“Gavin, I think that you should do the same thing that I’ve told you to do since you started coming to me about this!”

“But Geoff, I can’t just ‘Tell him how I feel!’ What if he doesn’t actually like me like that!? What if he’s just been joking around?! Geoff, what if-“

“Alright already, I get it! ‘Oh, but Geoff, he’s my best friend, and what if he doesn’t actually like me as much as he obviously does!?”

“But Geoff it’s not obvious! The fans would have picked up on something by now-“

“Are you really saying that they haven’t? And Mavin isn’t a totally huge as dicks thing right now?”

“Geeeeooooff!”

“C’mon man, you really just have to go for it!”

“Yeah, thanks for the laugh Geoff! I better get home. And I think I’ll call Michael and have him over for bevs…”

“Yeah, you do that bud.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How the hell can that little British shit even do this!? I mean, he’s so caught up in his own stupidity-induced haze to realize that when he jokes about that shit it actually matters? That when he calls me beautiful, and says he’ll ‘Give me his heart’, and calls me his ‘Little Boi!’, it actually affects me and he should fucking stop?! I mean really, just how stupid is he Geoff! Geoff? Dude, are you even listening to me?!”

“Yes Michael, I’m listening to you.”

“What the hell is wrong with him then!?”

“Michael, I’m pretty sure it’s obvious what’s wrong with him.”

“And what would that be Geoff?”

“Michael, I’m honestly positive that he actually likes you.”

“Even if he did, how would you know that Geoff?”

“Trust me. I would know.”

“But Geoff, I can’t even like him! Even if he did like me, it’s not like I like him back! Right?”

“Of course dude. What could I have been thinking.”

“Right! I’m not gay. No way. Good. Thanks again Geoff! I think I might just go to his place now and show him just how not in love with him I am!”

“Yeah, you do that bud.”


End file.
